Red and Gold: The Battle of Mount Silver
by Luckcu13
Summary: I've always believed that I was Gold; that I was unstoppable. But not even the best can find hell frozen over easy to climb. It doesn't matter, because I've done it. I've finally reached the top of Mt. Silver, and I've found him. The one named Red. What happened there would be the experience of a lifetime for me, and I'm about to tell you how it all went down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What first started in the form of an epic Reddit response, I am now turning into a full fledged fanfiction. Well, not really a fanfic as so much as a retelling/reimagining of the epic battle that occurs between Red and Gold on top of Mount Silver. Interneters, I present to you:**

**The Battle of Red and Gold**

**Disclaimer: I nearly forgot, and this is the first time I'm saying this! I, sadly, don't own Pokemon.**

_Chapter 1_

The moment I saw that I had to step into into the unwelcome, unforgiving cold, I thought about giving up. I was sure I had reached the top of this terrifying mountain, and I couldn't imagine how it could be any higher. I wanted to go home, yet I wanted to continue. I felt so tired, so beaten, but I was excited to come so far. I could tell Typhlosion was too. Hell, even the Pokeballs on my belt were shaking with excitement.

'Maybe,' I thought, 'Maybe there's another cave, and maybe, just maybe, he's going to be there.' I prepared myself to reenter the hell frozen over that was called Mount Silver.

I took another brave step, stepping back to the cold. Taking a step back into the demonic blanket of white.

Struggling along what seemed to be a path that was right at the peak of the mountain, I wondered how anyone was capable of staying on Mount Silver for so long. It just didn't seem possible. There were no Pokemon Centers, no way for general living supplies to endure this place.

I suddenly came upon a slope. Mentally groaning, I went to take the first step up, and then felt-

'Stairs!?' I thought in shock. 'How are there stairs here? I'm on Mt. Silver! Who would have the time and endurance to make this?'

Despite the shock, the climb up the slope was easy(Thanks to the stairs). I trudged up a few more steps before the blizzard gave way to show-

'A cliff. I hit a dead end.' I suddenly started feeling scared, depressed. Evil, frightening thoughts ran through the head of a human who was seemed to have pushed too far. What if who I was looking for didn't make it up here? What if who I was looking was able to make it here, but wasn't able to come back down? How was **I** able to make it down!?

'Oh well. I have to try anyway.' I turned back, to suddenly stare into the deep red eyes of a nearly ghostly face. The deep, red eyes I could see from nearly twenty yards away.

His features were slightly shadowed behind the shadow of his bright red cap, a cap belonging to one person, and one person alone. His bright red vest going along perfectly with his black shirt, his black shirt fitting his slim body, he was in the outfit of only one iconic human being. His face showed so much about himself, showing his history. His face showed how aloof he was, how long he had been waiting, how lonely he was getting up here. The intensity of his eyes showed excitement, but they also could have been wishes to absolutely destroy me in battle. This could only be one person.

That person could only be Red. I had found him. I had finally found him. I saw the intensity in his eyes, and I knew at that moment, this was it. This was the moment. This was what I wanted. And looking into his eyes. I knew he did too.

Pokemon Trainer Red wanted to battle me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor does Wolverinejoe.**

**A/N:This chapter's writing style may be different, as the writer here isn't me. The person I must thank is a Redditor named Wolverinejoe, and I hope you guys don't mind me posting this. It's pretty much essential to this writing.**

**This is:**

**The Battle of Red and Gold: Mount Silver**

_Chapter 2_

He said nothing. In the end, he didn't need to. I had heard stories of him, the Champion of Kanto, the child who had single-handedly defeated Team Rocket, the kid who had dethroned the Dragon Master himself.

But I had done the same, hadn't I? Was I not the Champion? Had I not done all he had, and more? Where I had fought through two regions and carried no less than sixteen badges, he had but half?

I had. And yet he stared at me, his amber eyes burrowing into my own. I summoned my courage and met his gaze, looking up into this legend's eyes with what I hoped was a challenge worthy of him.

A small smile spread across the former Champion's face. I felt as though he had been waiting for me, and for me only, waiting for the new Champion to challenge the old. Red, a man only a few years older than I, a Trainer who doubtless deserved the title of Master, one who had never fallen in battle.

But, then again, neither had I.

The challenge had been issued. The arena had been chosen. The stakes? Honor. Glory. The knowledge that the victor was the Champion of Champions, the most powerful Trainer in the Pokémon League, if not the world itself. Take your pick.

All that was left was the battle.

Battle. It occurred to me that this would be perhaps the first time anything could qualify as such. Everything before meant nothing. Everything before had led to this moment. Everything before could, and would, be defined by this battle, this true test of skills.

He unclipped a Pokéball from his belt and expanded it, never taking his eyes off of me. I did the same, trying to ignore the swirling mass of Butterfree swarming within my stomach. This was it.

The battle had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Reddit post I made for this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Pokemon? Nope, I don't.**

**This is:**

**The Battle of Red and Gold: Mount Silver**

_Chapter 3_

We each called out each of our Pokemon, me naturally sending in my faithful follower and starter, Typhlosion, first. With a wave of my hand, Typhlosion jumped into the battlefield from behind me, ignoring the nip of the demonic weather that was somehow worsening.

The legendary Trainer, Red, simply whistled, the shrill sound miraculously piercing the howling weather. From seemingly nowhere, a Pikachu, no, Red's Pikachu, flashed into my field of view, fast as lighting. Snow was obliterated around Pikachu as he landed powerfully upon the field, excitement evident in his movements as the little mouse got ready to take down what was my Typhlosion, and what Pikachu must have thought was a fiery monstrosity in front of him.

Red looked at me, staring, with those intense red eyes, like he was looking straight into my soul. He stayed there, doing nothing. I realized he was giving me the chance to make my first command.

With what bravery I could muster, I shouted out to Typhlosion, "Flame Charge!". I expected him to be able to get a good first hit in on Pikachu, and with the resulting increase with his speed after the hit; then he could attack his target more before it could recover.

Alas, that was not to be. Pikachu, with lighting quick reflexes, leaped out of the way long before Typhlosion and his devastating charge could reach him. Of course, Typhlosion missed Pikachu, which resulted in him having to make a roll in the snow in order to recover himself.

Red swung his hand down into a fist. I was confused greatly by this, thinking that he was somehow irritated. What I saw next caught me completely by surprise. Pikachu had released energy from himself, and the electricity went in a beeline straight for my Typhlosion.

Typhlosion's failed attack had caught him off guard for a moment too long, and the I could hear his pain. It was terrifying to my ears. Typhlosion yelped- no, screamed from the resulting shock.

"Typhlosion!" I yelled. Thankfully, he was still up, and he was looking pretty angry too. I called out his next move:

"Flamethrower!"

With a roar, he started blasting fiery flames, flames that were hungry to devour what was around it. I was hoping to catch Pikachu with at least a grazing hit of the flames, and maybe even set up Pikachu with a burn condition on its shoulders. Thankfully, Pikachu was hit by a good blast of flames for a second or two. Pikachu yelped at the burns that it had received, though there were none that would actually hinder his performance. It did seem to be reacting rather sensitively to the attack, though.

Pikachu looked expectantly at his trainer, and Red swiped his hand from right to left with an closed to open hand gesture. Then he made an action that would have been similar to a punch. Yet again, I was confused. I now could tell why Red was known for being silent, he was silent even when he battled. Pikachu took himself into action, fast.

Really fast.

I just registered what had happened by the time Pikachu had finished his Volt tackle, and then Pikachu was gone, doing somethin-

**THUMP.**

Pikachu had backed up and then shot at my Typhlosion with the speed of a meteor going through the atmosphere of our planet. He was going so fast, the only thing I could think of and do was to yell to my beloved Pokemon as he was knocked backwards with the incredible force of two attacks that were executed in less then two seconds.

"Typhlosion! C'mon! Get up! You can do this!"

Nope, he couldn't. He grimaced weakly up towards me, closed his eyes, and placed his head upon the freezing rock. He had fainted.

'Damn' I thought as I looked at his weakly flickering back, 'He must have really been knocked down hard if he can lay down there in the freezing snow.

"I'm sorry I pushed you too hard, Typhlosion, you can return," I said. I sadly drew out his Poke ball and returned him to his ball. I took a moment or two to think about what I should do next, and also to go over what I learned about Red's tactics.

On the bright side, his Pikachu seemed mildly tired, most likely because of his Volt Tackle attack. Also, the double combo that Red had used taught me two things about him. One: his hand movements were commands. Two: I now knew three of his Pikachu's moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, and Volt Tackle.

As I took out my next Pokemon of choice, Red gestured in a hand movement towards himself. Pikachu came back to him.

He was withdrawing Pikachu. I realized at that moment, 'I don't know any of his other Pokemon that he has, let alone their if I know their moves.'

I was at a disadvantage again.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was my last I made to Reddit before deciding to start posting here. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I, Luckcu13, do not own any of that amazing franchise called Pokemon.**

**The Battle of Red and Gold: Mount Silver**

_Chapter 4_

I tightened my grip on the Pokeball. As I saw Red withdrawing Pikachu, frustration gnawed at me. The Pokémon Master definitely knew how to battle, and he was showing me up, badly.

I took a deep breath and then threw my Pokeball.

Out came my Gyarados. It wasn't just any old Gyarados. It was a shiny one. It was the one I found at the Lake of Rage.

Red finally moved his head up, to look at the monstrosity in front of him. Gyarados was already coiled up, staring at Red with that famous menacing look that many Gyarados had. The red scales it owned probably made it seem even more dangerous.

Red looked up to see such a rare and frightening Pokémon in his presence. And finally, finally, I saw what seemed to be the tiniest bit of surprise in his eyes as his eyes barely widened.

He looked back at me with a poker face and reached down for his belt. I waited for his next Pokémon to come out. Red unclipped his middle Pokeball, took up a throwing stance, and tossed it.

Out came a Venusaur. And I had finally found a weakness in Red's team.

Taking my chance, I cried out to my Gyarados, "Gyarados, use your Ice Fang!"

Gyarados uncoiled and flew at Red's Venusaur with the force of a rocket. Biting down at the reptile with all of his might, Gyarados and I had the satisfaction of hearing the pained roars of Venusaur. Venusaur attempted to shake off my Pokémon, but to no avail. It looked to his trainer with pleading eyes for help.

Red's eyes became even more intense even more then before. His right hand opened up, his palms facing downwards as he moved his hands in a slow path downwards, his fingers wiggling.

Venusaur apparently understood what he meant, and tried to move into action as much as he could with a Gyarados latched painfully onto his shoulder. His flower seemed to have released something into my Gyarados face. With a start, I suddenly realized what it was.

Red had commanded Venusaur to use sleep powder.

"Gyarados, get away! NOW!" I shouted to my Pokémon desperately. Gyarados did just that.

It was a moment too late.

The moment Gyarados loosened his jaws from the Venusaur; his body shuddered, and then fell into a heap on the ground. My Gyarados was asleep.

I tried to fumble with my ball to return it, but before it was able to, I saw Red pull his hands towards himself his hands opening then closing.

I saw Venusaur spring into action yet again, vines extending out of his body, to latch onto my Gyarados that was asleep. I realized that Venusaur was leaching out the energy of my helpless Pokémon. I had to recall Gyarados before it was too late.

"Gyarados, come back!" I shouted desperately. My red beam hit Gyarados, and he returned to me. I scanned my Pokémon with my PokeTech.

He was too exhausted. He wouldn't be able to fight now.

I was angry now, frustrated at how easily Red was beating me. Yet, I was beyond impressed by how he was so capable of taking out so many of my Pokémon. I suddenly knew that had to take out at least one of his Pokémon!

Suddenly, I knew what I could do. I gripped the Pokeball, containing the Pokémon that was just right for what I had in mind.

"Go! Togekiss! He's weak! Finish him!" I shouted, as the Jubilee Pokémon appeared.

Red didn't seem to react much to this new Pokémon. All he did was make another hand gesture to his Pokémon. Taking both of his hands together into a ball, he then pulled them apart, opening his hands again in the process.

In reaction, Venusaur spitted something out at Togekiss. I didn't care to see what it was. I simply shouted out to Togekiss, "Dodge it!"

The destructive storm didn't seem to wish to cooperate with us, though. The wind was too strong for Togekiss. She was able to dodge it, but then the ball of whatever exploded.

It was a sludge bomb.

Some of the poison had hit Togekiss, and she squealed as the poison attempted to eat at her. It was painful to watch. I wanted this to end quickly. I hoped my next command would be able to end the battle.

"Togekiss! Use Air Slash!" I shouted.

With an incredible swing of her wings, Togekiss created an incredibly powerful current with her wings. The current blasted towards Venusaur. A moment later, I saw that it had hit him full in the face, blasting him over himself. The heavy Pokémon landed soundly on his back, struggling to get up.

Not giving Venusaur the chance to recover himself, I shouted to Togekiss, "Now! Use your Hyper Beam!"

The resulting blast that was expelled blasted Venusaur right back to the feet of Red. It attempted to get up, but it fell down again, too beaten to be able to continue any further.

Red wordlessly walked up to Venusaur and leaned close to his ear. The poor Venusaur, even with his eyes closed, seemed to smile at what Red was saying. I was astounded, even if I couldn't hear anything. I was amazed by how close Red was to his Pokémon, how he was comforting his beaten Pokémon. Finally taking out his Poke ball, he recalled his grassy monstrosity with a sad smile on his face.

He then turned to me, his Pokeball already out in his hand. His face was stretched into a small sad smile, but his eyes were dancing with happiness. He had finally found a worthy opponent.

**A/N: Well, that's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you one/two people was wondering, I kinda was losing the will to write.**

**Anyways, I don't own Pokemon. I kinda wish that Nintendo would think about changing up the gameplay of Pokemon a little bit.**

**The Battle of Red and Gold**

_Chapter 5_

Finally. I had proven that I was a worthy opponent. I had shown to him that we were now on equal ground. If he had been playing around with my team and I before, he wasn't going to anymore.

Smiling, with his eyes looking out at me from underneath his bright red cap, he prepared to toss his next ball for battle. He once again took up his throwing stance.

I waited for his next move.

He threw the ball. As the light disappeared, I could see what Red had released upon my Togekiss.

It was a Blastoise. It looked up, saw my Togekiss, and grinned, quite evilly.

I was confused greatly by Red move. The giant Pokemon had no type advantage against a flying hybrid like Togekiss. My Togekiss also was capable of learning other moves, such as…

"Solarbeam!" I quickly commanded to Togekiss, not wanting to miss my chance for Togekiss to knock out the Pokemon tank that just twenty yards across my Pokemon.

Togekiss started charging, but I noticed that she was charging with difficulty. I suddenly realized, a moment too late, that the blizzard swirling around us was preventing Togekiss from letting her charge to her full potential. I wouldn't be able to call it off now. I would have to wait and see how well Togekiss would fare.

I looked at my equal (if not more), Trainer Red, to see him openly smiling. I suddenly felt my stomach go up to my throat in fear. Why did he seem so pleased all of a sudden? I saw Blastoise turning towards Red, and suddenly remembered to look at Red's hands in time to see what move he would use next.

Red's hands were open, facing outwards, away from himself. He then crossed his hands across each other, meanwhile turning the insides of his hands back towards himself. Yet again, I was confused, and now frustrated at his antics too.

Blastoise, understanding his command, turned back towards my Togekiss, and took a long, deep breath.

'Was he using his water guns?' I thought.

Yes, and no. He was using his water cannons, but he wasn't using them the way I thought.

Using the tremendous power stored up in him, Blastoise blasted icy snow out of his cannons. The snow accumulated, and headed straight for Togekiss. Blastoise had conjured his own little Blizzard, and with the weather conditions working with the snow, the incredibly powerful attack was unavoidable.

I looked away at what was about to happen to Togekiss, unable to bear witness to the results of my own mistake. I only hoped that my tank of a Pokémon would be able to stay conscious from the force of the attack. I then felt the blasts of snow painfully slap against my outfit. Holy Articuno, I should have brought more clothing. The blasts of wind were so loud; I couldn't even hear my Togekiss shriek from the pain.

Finally, the powerful winds subsided.

As I looked back towards the devastation, I was astonished to see Togekiss still hovering, and then even more so when I saw her still charging up the Solarbeam I had commanded her to charge before.

'I'm so thankful she's has such outstanding defensive capabilities,' I thought to myself. 'But I have to take out Blastoise now!'

Desperately, I shouted out my next command: "Togekiss, release your Solarbeam!"

With a scream, Togekiss released her Solarbeam at Blastoise with all the effort she could muster.

The blast of the Solarbeam blasted Blastoise back a few feet. With satisfaction, I saw Blastoise wince from the elemental factor of the attack. However, he stayed standing, perfectly fine. My feeling of satisfaction turned into shock and horror.

Togekiss was done for. She was tired out from the Solarbeam she had charged up. She couldn't do anything else. It was only a matter of time before she would faint.

Going from a fist into an open hand quickly, Red quickly commanded his Blastoise to use another attack. In response, Blastoise quickly bent over and shot a beam of light towards Togekiss.

Flash Cannon.

Unable to react or move, Togekiss took the attack straight into her chest. With a final sad, piercing cry, Togekiss fell to the ground, absolutely exhausted. She had been knocked unconscious.

I quickly complemented the exhausted Togekiss before returning to her ball. I was extremely nervous and frustrated now; this was the first time I had been in such a difficult situation, with me losing so badly to Red.

I still had hope, though. I still had one Pokémon perfect for Blastoise. In an attempt to hide the amount of Butterfrees in my stomach, I smirked towards Red, pulling out my next Pokeball. Yet again, I prepared to toss my next living death machine.

"Ampharos! He's weak! Let's finish this!"

With another quick toss, out came my Ampharos. Before Red or Blastoise had the chance to make their move, I desperately shouted out my command to Ampharos, willing to do anything to obliterate the opposition before us.

"Ampharos! Thunderbolt!"

Blasting powerful arcs of lighting towards his opponent, the elemental attack that Ampharos had unleashed upon Red's Blastoise was more then enough to knock out the monstrous tank that was upon the battlefield.

With a deafening roar to accompany the shuddering that went through his body, Blastoise finally fainted. Collapsing to the ground with a loud thud, Blastoise was knocked out.

Red, the silent one, wordlessly crossed over towards his Blastoise, caressed the turtle's head, and took out his capsule. Quietly and quickly, Red returned Blastoise.

I grinned and mentally readied myself for Red's next Pokemon; maybe defeating him was actually possible.


End file.
